Hielo y Calor
by Ca211
Summary: La nueva relación entre Nube y Yukime empieza a avanzar de a poco los pasos del amor. La desconfianza, los celos, borracheras y románticas escenas envolverán a esta extraña pareja, sobre todo con el viaje a Kioto que realizarán sólo los dos.
1. Celos

Disclairmer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus actuales autores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para esta historia original creada por mi

.

* * *

**.~.~.Hielo y Calor.~.~.**

**Fanfiction Jigoku Sensei Nube**

**Rating T**

.

.

.

.

.

Como siempre, la hermosa mujer de las nieves iba a buscar a su querido novio a la escuela primaria de Domori, donde él, Meisuke Nueno era el profesor del salón tres. Siempre iba gustosa a dejarle en el horario de almuerzo la comida que cocinaba con amor, aunque le costase muchísimo por la cocina. Yukime era la mujer de las nieves, un monstruo para los humanos, pero para Nube, era la única mujer que quería. Yukime, sonríe feliz al recordar la última cita que había tenido con Nube.

Flash Back

- Yukime…- Estaba Nube un poco sonrojado en la puerta del departamento de la chica de cabellos celestes. Nube le costaba mucho abrirse ante los demás, aunque ella fuese su novia. Le había tomado de la mano de sorpresa antes de que ella entrase a su casa.

- ¿Si, Nube? – se giro con algo de sorpresa pero no escondiendo la hermosa sonrisa que siempre le daba a su dulce sensei.

- Yo…- se interrumpió para hallar las palabras precisas para decirle a Yukime cuanto le amaba, pero es que era realmente complicado. – Tú siempre serás la única mujer que quiera…- el sonrojo parecía tan adorable en las mejillas de ese hombre. Yukine sonríe más, y los ojos le brillan como dos cristales de nieve.

-¡Nube! – se lanza en sus brazos feliz y contenta. Siempre cuando Nube le decía frases tan románticas, sentía que su corazón bombeaba un calor que se propagaba en todo su cuerpo. ¿Es era amor verdadero? Para Yukime , Nube era el único hombre que amaría.

Fin Flash Back.

Cruza el portón de la escuela primaria Domori y se dirije a la sala de profesores. Saluda a algunos de los alumnos de Nueno, pero no decide conversar con ellos, ya que precisamente solamente quería estar con él…

Desliza la puerta de la sala de profesores y lo ve conversando con la Maestra Ritsuko. Con algo de sorpresa observa a la pareja de profesores que hablaban amistosos y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yukime tiembla con temor y algo de miedo. ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo muy privado? ¿Porqué Nube miraba así a Ritsuko?

Nube gira su rostro y observa a la mujer que acaba de entrar.

- ¡Ah Yukime!- sonríe contento al ver a la chica en la escuela. La aludida sonríe falsamente y se acerca al profesor.

- Creo que estoy molestando…- susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios, más sus ojos estaban brillosos y tristes.

- No. Claro que no molestas. Yukime – sonríe la de cabellos negros y cuerpo hermoso que estaba sentada en su silla mirando a la joven de ojos azules – Nube me contaba que tenían planeado viajar a Kioto…- Yukime abre los ojos con sorpresa para luego fruncir un poco el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que enterarse esa vieja de todo lo que hacía con Nube? ¿Porqué él siempre le contaba lo que hacían como parejas…? Yukime se alejo un paso de ellos y sonríe sin ganas.

- ¡Ah si! Tenemos planeado viajar el fin de semana…- dijo Yukime dejando el almuerzo de Nube en la mesa del maestro. El hombre le mira de reojo – Con el sueldo que le dan ahora el fin de mes, podremos costearnos los gastos. Por si quieres saber Ritsuko-san ya que tanto te has entrometido ..- dijo mirando algo molesta a la profesora, dejando ofendida a la joven de ojos negros. Nube frunce el ceño.

- ¡Yukime! – grita algo suave Nueno a la mujer de baja estatura que estaba al lado de él. – Disculpate con Ritsuko san –

- ¿Porqué? Es ella la entrometida que se mete en asuntos personales. – grito mirando enojada a Nube. Las cejas de el hombre empezan a dar un tic nervioso

- No. Yo le conté… ella no es la entrometida…- Yukime abre los ojos con sorpresa para luego recriminarle a él.

- ¿Le cuentas todo a ella? – hubo un silencio en aquella sala. Nube no se digno a contestar. Ya todo estaba claro para Yukime. Siempre habría alguien más en el corazón de Nube. Todo lo que había dicho en la última cita …todo era falso.

- ¡Adios Nube! – sus ojos soltaron lágrimas y se fue de la habitación. Cuando Nube trato de alcanzarla saliendo hacia el pasillo, ya era tarde. La chica de la nieves ya se había marchado.

* * *

.

- ¡Tonto!¡Tonto! ¡Tonto Maestro Nueno! – gritaba enojada y ordenando su ropa. Estaba en su habitación guardando su ropa en una maleta. Hacía calor afuera, aunque estuviese anocheciendo, pero, que importaba. Ella igual iba a tomar un tren para dirigirse a la montaña; el hogar que nunca tuvo que dejar. Después de ordenar lo último se arrodilló al lado de la cama, juntando sus piernas hacia su tórax.

Ahí estaba, sola, sin la compañía de Nube. Y la hacía sentir miserable. Había realmente confiado en sus gestos, en sus palabras en sus tratos, y pensó, realmente pensó que él la quería a ella. Pero en realidad sólo era lastima, solo era amistad ya que en su corazón siempre estuvo Ritsuko.

Yukime baja la cabeza y dejar que las lágrimas empiecen a fluir en su rostro. Necesitaba salir ese mar de lágrimas antes de emprender su viaje, y dejar todo atrás y volver a ser nuevamente la mujer de las nieves.

- ¡Yukime! ¡Abre la puerta!- escucho en la puerta de entrada. Ya sabía quién era y no evito que su corazón golpeara en su pecho, y sus ojos se abrieran ante la penumbra que ya se colaba por las ventanas. El atardecer había acabado.

- Yukime – la voz de Nube se escuchaba más suave que la primera vez. Escuchó que había un golpe en la puerta, era su cabeza, golpeando la madera.

- Yukime, por favor déjame explicarte…- La cabeza de nube ya no estaba apoyada en la puerta porque acaba de ser abierta por la joven de cabellos azules, vestida con su atuendo de humana.

Nube abrió sus ojos y se enderezo arrepentido.

- ¿Puedo Pasar? – Yukime le observó. Estaba vestido con sus siempre pantalones negros y sus zapatos cafés oscuros. Colgaba de su mano derecha su chaqueta, teniendo su camisa blanca arremangada.

- No es necesario que pases si vas a darme una explicación, Meisuke Nueno – El chico se tensó cuando la mujer pronunció su nombre completo. Al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil persuadir que le perdonase.

- Esta bien…- dijo Nube aun parado en el depto. Yukine espero a que el comenzará a hablar. Él sonrió nervioso. - Ah si, verdad. Yukime, yo sólo quería pedirte que me disculparás. Yo se …- Yukime le interrumpe molesta.

- Qué el daño está hecho? Pues sí, Nueno, está hecho, y duele mucho. – susurro lo ultimo la mujer de las nieves con los ojos brillosos. Evito la mirada de Nube arrepentido. Nube le miró con sorpresa. Apoya sus manos en los hombros de Yukime.

- ¿Me dejarás pasar y poder explicarte mejor lo que pasó? – preguntó dudoso el hombre de ojos cafés. La oji azules se aleja del toque de él y le permite la entrada a su hogar.

Ya instalados en el living de la chica, que para él era un misterio como pagaba la renta, se sentaron en el suelo, cerca de la mesa.

- Yukime. Yo le comente algunas cosas a Ritsuko porque… - se sonrojo enormemente, dejando que el enojo de Yukime se fuera un poco de sus pensamientos para observarle curiosa. Nube se da cuenta de la mirada curiosa de ella y se sonroja más – por…que necesitaba consejos..-

- Consejos – hablo Yukime con voz sarcástica y girar el rostro enojada. Consejos; claro.. y ella era humana.

- Si…- hablo nube sonrojado al no notar el rostro enojado de Yukime. – Yo necesitaba consejos en cómo debía comportarme contigo; en cómo planear el viaje…contigo- Nube se sonrojo y miro apenado a Yukime. La chica se sonrojo. ¿De verdad Nube era tan tímido en esta relación? ¿Estaba tan preocupado por ella?

Nube ya con un poco de valor, levantó su rostro, borrándose su sonrojes para tomarle de la mano a la chica pálida de rostro angelical.

- Nunca he estado en alguna relación formal con alguna mujer. Para mi todo esto es nuevo. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudará en cómo llevar la situación contigo; en cómo actuar y comportarme con la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…- lo ultimo lo dijo con tanta seriedad y con los ojos brillosos. Que la mujer no evito que su boca se abriera en forma de O y su sonrojes empezara a notarse en su fino rostro.

- Yo...yo – pronunció Yukime nerviosa. Y es que eran las pocas veces que podía observar de una forma tan seria y tan profunda de Nube, que no permitió que su cabeza formulará alguna respuesta.

- Pero, está bien que te enojes. Yo no debería haberte escondido aquello, pero es que de verdad para mí todo esto…- abrió sus ojos al sentir los labios de la chica en los suyos. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero al pasar los segundos, dejo que lo demás fluyera para ambos. Nube se separo con sorpresa.

- Yukime…- susurro sonrojado y nervioso. La chica estaba con lagrimas corriendo su rostro y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Nueno…eres el hombre más tierno y considerado del mundo. Te perdono – le abrazo desde el cuello para empujarlo hasta el suelo. Nube se sujeto de la cintura de la chica, se golpeo en la cabeza, pero aquello no importaba, sino en la posición en la que estaban. Ella estaba encima de él en el suelo.

- Yukime…- le observó con los ojos brillosos y tímidos. Yukime le sonríe apenada y sonrojada. Se acerca a sus labios y deja que él lo tome como de costumbre. El beso comienza siendo dulce y sincero para pasar a ser pasional y placentero para ambos. Se separan al agotarse el aire de ambos, él sonríe tiernamente.

- Te amo, Yukime…- susurra en el oído de ella tan suave y tan profundo que las lágrimas de Yukime bordean sus ojos.

- Y yo a ti, Nube…-

* * *

.

¿Continuará? ¿Quién sabe? …

Si quieren más sólo dejen un comentario

Saludines

Atte

Ca211


	2. Borrachera

Disclairmer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus actuales autores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para esta historia original creada por mi

.

* * *

**.~.~.Hielo y Calor.~.~.**

**Fanfiction Jigoku Sensei Nube**

**Capitulo dos : Borrachera**

**Rating T**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si que era uno de los días que Yukime amaba. Estaba lloviendo y las temperaturas llegaban apenas a 10ºC, y aunque no eran temperaturas -5ºC para yukime era como verano para cualquier humano. Estaba vestida con una polera de tirantes de color blanco y unos pantalones lee jeans que llegaban a sus tobillos y con unas zapatillas de lona de género. Iba en dirección del departamento de Nueno. Era día sábado así que estarían los dos solos, sin esos niños que siempre le seguían y molestaban a Nueno...

Giró en la próxima esquina para llegar al departamento de Nube. Lucía horrible y empobrecido el ambiente... pobre de Nueno; ella le había invitado a irse a su piso pero él se negó por orgullo de hombre, no le gustaba depender de ella.

Pronto sería el viaje a Kioto... se ilusionaba e imaginaba tantas cosas románticas como salir a pasear por los templos, rezar juntos a buda, ir al centro comercial, cenar en el hotel o posada.. porque no sabía donde se quedarían y aunque fueran tres días, eran suficientes para yukime para ser feliz con Nube.

- ¡Maestro Nueno! - gritó eufórica Yukime hacia la puerta de Nube. Nadie respondió y acto seguido empezó a tocar la puerta sonriente. Aún no hubo respuesta. Estuvo así durante cinco minutos y no había señal de vida dentro del departamento. Molesta con sus poderes de espíritu de las nieves, congelo el picaporte, provocando que rompiera y se cayera; la puerta se abrió y Yukimo entró entre molesta y preocupada. Pero su enojo no duro ni tres segundos hasta ver a Nube en el suelo, desmayado.

- ¡Nube! - corrió hacia él y le giró. Su rostro se desfiguro de ver el rostro de nube; estaba profundamente dormido y apestado en alcohol. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas que estaban semi abiertas. Se alejó de hombre de cabellos azabaches y fue a cerrarla. Nueno estaba profundamente dormido de lo borracho que estaba.. ¿Que hizo anoche? ¿Tanto bebió?

Se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Nueno y empezó a zamarrearlo con brusquedad. Emitió un gruñido y una palabrota,deteniendo a yukime.

- ¿Quién mierda hace eso?...¡dejame dormir! - se giró hacia la izquierda para poner su cabeza sobre las piernas de yukime que estaba sentada a su lado. Yukime se sonrojo ante la acción.

- Nube...despierta.. no puedes estar así...-Nueno ni se inmuto de ella, lo que la hizo enojar.

- ¡Que te despiertes Baka! - lo empujo haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza y se despertara...por fín.

- ¿Yukime?...o ¿Ritsuko? -

- ¡Baka! Soy Yukime...- enrojeció molesta.

- Ahhh verdad que Yukime tiene el pelo celeste...- Nueno sonrío como un idiota. Yukime agacho la cabeza; Nube todavía seguía con la borrachera. Antes de que pudiera ir a la cocina y prepararle un café, Nueno la acorrala en la pared.

- ¿Y qué hace esta bella mujer en mi hogar? ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara algo? - le movió las cejas coquetamente, dejando su aliento a alcohol sobre el rostro de Yukime. Aquello la enrojeció y molesto. ¿Así se ponía con alcohol? ¿Qué seguridad le daba a ella que no coqueteaba con cualquier chica en ese estado?

- ¿Así eres con todas las mujeres? - Nube levantó una ceja con picardia.

- así como preciossha...¿? -

- ¡Así! - Yukime se sonrojo. No quería tratarlo de pervertido pero no quedaría de otra si seguía así de cerca.

- No...-agarró el rostro de Yukime con ambas manos, acercándola hacia su pecho y abrazándola. - No. Sólo soy así con una bella mujel..¡hip!...- yukime empezó a forcejear...

- Así que con esas...- Nube apretó su abrazo y le miró hacia sus ojos azules.

- Shhh - el olor a alcohol y a perfume de hombre hizo a aturdir a la mujer de las nieves - Déjame terminar. Soy así con una bella mujer como tú - Yukime se sonrojo suavemente y emitió un suspiro ahogado.

- Tonto...Después olvidarás lo que acabas de decir...-

- yo nunca olvido cosas tan importanteshh como estássh - y le robo un dulce y apasionado beso de sus labios. Yukime abrió sus ojos sonrojada ante aquello. Nube no era de ser tan prepotente y libidinoso... le gustó esta faceta. empezó a responder el beso pero duró tan sólo unos segundos para que él cayera hacia un lado, dormido.

Yukime sonrió nerviosa.

...

- Domo Arigato, Yukime por ayudarme a dejar ordenado mi departamento - Yukime sonrió alegre.

- No te preocupes, Nube, me gusta ayudarte - dejo la escoba en la cocina. Nube estaba pálido y abrigado con una manta gruesa. La lluvia estaba empezando a parar y el frío empezaba a disminuir.

- No recuerdo nada...-

- ¿En serio? Nada de nada? -

- ¿ Porqué? ¡¿Te hice algo malo?! - Se alarmó Nube mirando a Yukime que desviaba el rostro roja.

- No.. nada. No hiciste nada malo...- Nueno le observó detenidamente. Yukime se giró sonrojada e ida, y empezó a tararear una melodía mientras metía ruido en la cocina. Ahora que sabía como se ponía Nube con alcohol, podía tener nuevamente a ese Nueno tan coqueto que conoció...sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Yukime! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi puerta?! -

.

* * *

.

¿Continuará? ¿Quién sabe? …

Subiré un nuevo capitulo cuando nazca nuevamente la imaginación con está parejita ^^

pd: El viaje a Kioto si irá, solamente necesito esa explosión de arco iris de la Imaginación

Se despide

Ca211


End file.
